


Rough Trade

by ItsSinOrNothing



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Anal, Brian Epstein/reader, Fingering, M/M, Ms. Biggles, Porn With Plot, Prostitute, Rent Boy, Rough Sex, Rough Trade, Semi historical accuracy, XReader, blowjob, mild food kink, weak plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28099764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsSinOrNothing/pseuds/ItsSinOrNothing
Summary: You're a prostitute who got extremely lucky with Mr. Epstein.
Relationships: Brian Epstein/You
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

You walked up behind the wavy haired gentleman, glancing around at the costly decorations and paintings with curious eyes, quickly turning your attention back to the man as he rest his hand on your shoulder to lead you into the room.

"Forgive me for not taking you to my own home, I'd rather no one catch onto my personal doings." 

You nodded silently, giving him a faint smile, conveying some understanding. 

His fingers danced around the collar of his shirt as he removed his tie, "shall I order us a drink? A snack perhaps?" He asked in a fashionable tone while neatly laying the tie of a nearby chair. 

You were caught off guard by the sudden offer, but quickly shook your head, "oh, no thank you."

"Nonsense, you look completely famished," he smiled and slid his blazer off, mindlessly laying it over the same chair as his tie, then rolled up the sleeves of his neatly pressed shirt.  
"Did you happen to have any business tonight?" He asked idly while opening the small pamphlet beside the phone. 

You opened your mouth to respond, but the man was already speaking to room service. 

"Could you bring some wine to room 309?"   
"Oh any kind will do."   
"Might you bring some strawberries as well- actually a small fruit bowl would be nice, and perhaps some cucumber sandwiches." 

Your stomach growled at just the mention of all the food. 

He seemed to notice and smiled slyly in your direction before looking back to phone jack.   
"Hm... A slice of that velvet cake I noticed on the way in."   
"Perfect, ta ta now." 

By now you could feel your mouth start to water, biting your lip as you continued to watch him, waiting for some instruction. 

He turned his attention back to you with another smile, "sorry about that," he said brushing a hand through his neat curls.  
"So did you?"

You were caught of guard giving him a dumbfounded look, "did I... Did I what?" 

"No listening skills hm?" He asked before coming closer, "I asked if you had any business tonight."

"Oh!" You said quickly before hesitantly nodding, "yes actually- a women on the other side of town and a dirty old man not a few blocks from here. 

He nodded once, looking you over before pointing to the one of the two bathrooms of the suite, "go ahead and have a shower then, by the time you're done dinner should be here." 

"Really?" You asked raising your brows

He nodded and shooed you off, "hurry along, theres a robe in there you can wear afterwards- at least until we're finished."

You smiled and nodded before awkwardly turning away, briskly walking off the bathroom across the room. 

Once in the bathroom you turned back to the man still watching, giving him a wink then quickly closed the door.

You admired the large bathroom for a moment or so before getting into the shower, you ended up taking longer than you thought, but the water just felt so nice of your sore muscles.   
Afterwards you found yourself a towel, drying your hair the best you could with the towel, then slipped on the thick robe Brian had offered, tying it tight around your waist before opening the door just a crack to peek out into the main room. 

"Don't be nervous, come on out you're just in time for dinner." 

He saw everything it seemed. 

You took a deep breath and stepped out, slowly sauntering over, once behind him you wrapped your arms around his waist, "so what is it I should call you," you said in a sultry tone while sliding your hands towards his groin.

But before you could even get your hands to his belt he removed your hands.   
"You may call me Brian.   
He said while pulling the tray of goods over to the table, "have a seat."

You huffed, but took his instruction, sitting yourself in one of the chairs, your stomach growling as you eyed the trays. 

Brian moved his chair to face you, "I can hear your stomach from here," he said taking the wine from the ice bucket, struggling with the cork for a moment.

"Sorry," you said quickly, looking up to him instead. 

"Relax," he said filling your glass, "here, have a drink, get the filthy taste from your mouth. 

You took the tall glass then chuckled, "is that your way of saying my breath stinks?" You asked, sniffing the purple drink before bringing it to your lips and taking a sip.

"Well... I'd hate to offend you in some way," he said removing the lid of the first platter, setting it aside before bringing the bowl over. 

You laughed softly in response and quickly took another drink, trying to discreetly swish the wine around before swallowing.

"Any favorites?" He asked refuring to the bright colored fruit. 

You licked your stained lips as you sat your glass aside, looking into the bowl, "oh I quite Mangos, I got to try one not to long ago."

Brian took a small fork and stabbed the piece, "is that so? What situation did that happen?" He asked while holding the fork out. 

You went to take the fork, but he moved his hand away, so instead you leaned forward, taking in he sweet scent, then used your teeth to slide the sticky piece of fruit off. You savored the taste for a few seconds, chewing, then swallowing.   
"Well," you started, having to swallow again, "I suppose it was a situation similar to this- only that man was much fatter and smellier."

"I'm an improvement then I hope," he said while picking out a strawberry out for you, letting it slide against your plump bottom lip before letting you take it. 

You gladdy chewed and swallowed, giving him a playful smirk, "money is money- but yes, you are rather handsome I'll go so far to add." 

He only smiled and continued to feed you, occasionally shifting and tugging his pant leg up to adjust his growing erection. 

After the fruit was gone, he put the bowl aside and brought over a plate of a few small, square, sandwiches. 

"So... Cucumbers and bread?"

"And cream cheese."

"Sounds dull to me." 

"Sounds you have quite the palette for a prostitute to me," he said almost mockingly. 

"Don't say it that way, sounds so... Degrading," you scoffed, "sex worker and rent boy are much more professional sounding."

"Fine, fine," Brian rolled his eyes dismissively then let out a light laugh, turning his attention back to the small sandwiches.   
He picked it up as though presenting it as if to sell, "any who, I personally enjoy them, simple and delectable- like yourself," he offered it too you.

"Your pallette is messed up if you find me simple," you said biting off half. 

"Don't forget, I said delectable," he said urging you to take the other half.

Slightly reluctant you took the other piece into your mouth, struggling a little to chew since your mouth was full.   
Once you swallowed Brian offered another. 

"The whole thing this time."

You took a deep breath and nodded, taking the sandwich whole, struggling again to swallow. 

Brian fed you the last three without a word, disguarding the plate while taking the lid off the last platter.

"Aren't you going to eat?" You asked, your stomach grumbling, saying you were were full. 

"Perhaps later... Now come, sit on my lap won't you?" 

That was a command you were more prepared for.  
Quickly you stood and stepped before him, slowing your motions as you sat yourself on his thigh.

Brian rest a hand on your boney hip, "you like red velvet don't you?" He asked while removing the lid to reveal the perfect slice if cake. 

"Oh yes it's my favorite!" You said excitedly, wiggling on his lap. 

He couldn't help but laugh seeing your reaction, "right then," he said giving your hip a squeeze before taking the fork, stabbing into the cake painfully slowly.   
Once he had a nice piece he brought it to your lips.

With out any hesitation you took the bite, smiling up to him after swallowing.

Once the slice was a little over half gone you held your hand up to the fork politely, "I'm full now-"

"No," Brian mused, taking his hand from your hip to gently push yours down out of the way, "you're almost finished."

"But-" you went to protest but accepted the cake reguardless until the plate was empty.

"There you go," Brian said cooly, using his index finger to turn your head, making you look up to him.   
"Perhaps we should go to the bedroom now?"

You nodded with out question and slowly went to get off his lap, but instead Brian stopped you. 

"Let me," he said before carefully situating his arms under your legs and around your torso before lifting you up into it arms bridal style. 

"Oh!" You laughed in surprise, curling yourself closer to wrap your arms around the gentlemans neck.

Brian sat you gently onto the bed once then pressed a kiss to your forehead before kneeling, taking your hands into both of his.   
"Do you have a save word?" He asked seemingly out of the blue.

You shook your head slow, "no... Should I?"

"It would be wise, I can be quite brutal at times I'll admit." 

"Are you? I can't even picture it." 

"Well you'll witness first hand. Now come up with something," he said standing, releasing your hands.

You watched him as you thought, "how about... apricot?"

"Apricot? I suppose I can remember that," he smiled.

Next was his undershirt, he considered removing it himself, but came closer for you to take it off for him. 

You took that as your que. Giving him your best bedroom eyes as you brought your hands up to his collar, folding the one side back over how it should be. 

"Oh my, how long has it been like that?" 

"Since you took your tie off," you mused with little chuckle

"And you didn't tell me?" Brian scoffed with a mock offended tone. 

"I didn't want to embarrass you," you said while unbuttoning his shirt, all the way down, having to untuck it to get the last couple buttons. 

As soon as he slid the shirt off his shoulders you leaned in to kiss his sternum, blinking up at him while leaving lazy kisses down to his belly button then over the neatly trimmed happy trail to bite at his belt, leaving faint marks on the leather. 

"Go ahead, that needs to come off too," he said taking his wallet out and setting it on the bedside table.

You nodded then undid the buckle of the belt, using your teeth to undo the button and pull the zipper down, finally tilting your head away to watch him push the tailored pants to his knees.

Brian stepped out of his pants, then hooked his thumbs into the hem of his briefs.  
"Should I let you know that I'm circumcised? Or does that make no difference to you."

"What do you mean-" you cut yourself off watching him slide the undergarment off, a smirk coming to your face as you leaned in and presswd a kiss to the tip. 

Brian inhaled sharp then let out a deep sigh, resting a hand onto your damp hair. 

You swirled your tongue around the pink tip, taking him in until there was no more to take. 

"You're experienced, I see."

You pulled away slow, releasing the tip with a pop, "like that?" You asked while sliding your fingertips along his length, teasing the thick veins. 

Brian nodded once, letting out a shakey sigh, "oh very much so," he said sliding his hand from your hair to stroke your cheek instead.  
"Why don't you get into the nightstand for me, there's a present for you?" 

"A present? What is it?" You asked, now tracing your finger around the lid of his cock.

"You'll have to look for yourself."

With a smile you withdrew your hand and crawled over to the stand to the drawer, glancing at the typical hotel items inside before taking out the lube that blatantly sat ontop.   
"Oh wow!" You said dramatically, "half a bottle of lube!" 

Brian laughed loudly, "enthusiasm, I like that in my boys," he said shaking his head with a smile plastered across his lips.

You moved back over to sit infront of him, "now what will we do with it?" 

"I have something in mind," he said in a cool tone while taking the bottle, "get your robe off, and turn around, put your face to the bed if you would."

You took action, untying the robe and tossing it aside to the opposite corner of the bed while rolling over to sit on your knees and press your face to the matress so your ass stuck up. Then, just to tease, you wiggled your hips, "Brian," you cooed.

"Oh my-" Brian paused, but soon regained his cool, letting out a sigh, "what a pro you are..." He praised while opening the bottle, pouring the lube onto his fingers.   
"I hope you know, I don't do this for just any of my "rent boys."

"You're just saying that," you said tilting your head so you could see him. 

Brian closed the bottle with one hand and sat it aside before pressing his now cool fingers against your hole.   
"I'm not that shallow."

"How-" you gasped, arching your back, "how would I know." 

Brian ignored you with a smirk as he pushed his fingers deeper, suddenly spreading them to make you cry out and tense around him.   
"Did that hurt?"

You quickly shook your head, not wanting to give him the satisfaction.   
"Keep going," you said, your face hot. 

The man nodded, twisting his fingers while pumping them in and out of your now slick opening.   
Once he felt you were ready he added a third, flicking his eyes up to watch your expressions. 

Your teeth clenched together as you moaned, tensing up again around his slender fingers,   
"Brian..." You muttered.

Brian shuttered at the way you moaned his his name, urging him to remove his fingers, already feeling the need to replace them.   
Calmly though he wiped the lube off onto the bed before turning his attention back you.  
"Get on you back, up by the pillows." 

"I'm not the pillow princess type, I hope you know." 

"Did I ask?" Brian responded dismissively while getting a condom from the bedside.

You smiled watching him, sighing as you laid back into the pillows, closing your eyes as you relaxed, "they're so comfy." 

He only smiled in response, focused on sliding his condom on.

As soon as you felt the pressure of him getting into bed you opened you eyes, staring up at him while biting your bottom lip, your legs still bent and closed at the knee. 

"Don't you look comfortable," Brian said while grabbing your knees and spreading them wide apart to situate himself between them.  
"Don't forget your safe word," he breathed out while lifting your hips up his desired position. 

You nodded quickly, digging your heels into the matress to keep yourself held in place.   
"Yes sir." 

"Right then," Brian smiled, using one hand to guide his cock into your waiting entrance. He started slow, as if only testing the waters, then once he was all the way in he used his now free hand to wrap around your prick, giving your tip and experiment squeeze. 

You moaned at the smooth, warm feeling of his fingers around you, it was a nice accent compared to burning inside. 

"How is it?" 

"Good," you breathed out, your hands gripping at the thick comforter. 

Brian hummed in response then slowly pulled out. 

As you stared up into his eyes you could see that dangerous glint from earlier, and all to sudden he thrust into you again, making you cry and tighten around him.  
It hurt, but it was still bearable. 

Brian paused, just to savor your reaction before thrusting again, smiling at the whine you made.   
"And now?"

You closed your eyes for a brief moment, letting out a huff, "it's alright- m' not dyin'," you said with a faint, breathless laugh while shifting your hips. 

"Right then... Let's see how much you can take then," he said suddenly starting to thrust his hips at a rough, but steady pace. 

You let out an almost pitiful moan as his hand moved around your cock in time with his strong thrusts. 

Brian sighed deeply, closing his eyes just to take in how you felt around his cock. He opened them again to look over your body, "you are a beautiful thing... How did you get in this business I wonder..." he said before suddenly starting to thrust faster. 

"Is this really the time-" You cut yourself off with a gasp and wrapped your legs around his waist, doing your best to move your hips along with his. 

"Hush, don't push yourself," Brian smiled, pushing his sweaty hair from his forehead.   
"Let me take care of you."

You nodded obediently, your thoughts immediately scattering as Brians hand sped up around your erection, making your wrap your arms around his neck for better support.

Brian couldn't help but let out a breathless laugh at the fact he was nearly holding you up, "must feel good hm?" He whispered while putting his arm under your back. 

"Oh yes, Brian," you moaned out, your body shaking against his. 

Brian laid you against the bed once his neck and back started to ache, but let you stay wrapped around himself.   
"Bloody hell-" he groaned into your ear, he was already feeling close, "are you going to finish with me?" 

Your cock twitched in his hand, which was probably more than enough of an answer, but you were hoping for a tip.   
"Yes! Brian oh yes!" You cried while digging your nails and heels into his back, throwing your head back for extra dramatic effect. 

He was taken back by your response only for a second or two before starting to harshly fuck your hole, "good- good answer, boy."

After that it wasn't long until you tiltled your head back further into the feather filled pillows, digging your nails into the back of his neck with a desperate moan, "Brian- oh god..." 

Brians thrust staggered, giving you a few more shallow thrusts and a grunt a he finally came.  
He panted heavily while pulling out, slipping his condom off almost immediately before dropping it into the small trashcan beside the bed.   
"How much is it I owe you then?" He tiredly reaching for his wallet.

You struggled to sit up, your insides feeling rearranged.   
Of course this wasn't your hardest fuck, but it was certainly up there.   
"Oh-" you said realising he'd asked a question, "£150." 

"High dollar I see," he said counting out some notes before handing them over, along with a few coins.   
"Do you want me to walk you out?" He asked brushing his fingers through his hair.

You shook your head, still trying to catch your breath, "I think I can handle it... I've just got to get my clothes from the loo." 

"Right then," he said admiring your body as you stood, "I had a lovely time, truly." 

"Why thank you," you said slowly walking away towards the bathroom while counting your pay, "I guess I did to," you said in a playful tone before winking. 

Brian laughed and waved you off, "oh go on now, be safe." 

You nodded and waved, blowing a kiss as well before quickly disappearing to bathroom to get dressed then hastily left the room with a limp.


	2. Chapter 2

You were waken up early the next morning to a heavy knock on your door, forcing yourself out of bed figuring it was the landlord or something urgent. While you stumbled around trying to get dressed there was another knock, "coming!" You responded, cursing under your breath as you threw on a loose pair shorts and the first sweater you could grab before rushing over to the door.  
"Who is it?" You asked peeking through the peephole. 

"Do I really have to introduce my self?" Came the familiar posh voice from the night prior. 

Almost immediately you unlocked your door and swung it open, looking up from the shiny shoes and expensively casual outfit before meeting his eyes.  
"Brian? What..." You glanced both ways down the hall then back up to him, "what the hell are you doing here?" 

"Should I not be?" He asked looking over your head to get a look at the state of your apartment.  
"Quite the place you have."

"I know it's not much- that's besides the point!" You said closing the door, leaving just enough space for your head, "how did you find me?" 

Brian raised a brow, "should I not have?"

"Stop answering my questions with questions," you frowned lightly, "you shouldn't have because I never told you where I live, I mean it's just strange- creepy even," you said with a faint nervous laugh.  
"-But seriously, how?" 

"Oh it was easy really, I just had to ask around until someone told me," he said while taking a cigarette case from his pocket, along with a lighter.  
"Seems you're well known in the area." 

You eyed the pack for a moment then flicked your eyes back up to meet his with a shrug, "money makes the world go 'round as they say." 

His slender fingers pulled a white butted cigarette out, offering it to you.  
"I suppose so," he smiled, "I'm not trying to judge you, I believe I mentioned last night my curiosity of how you found your way into this particular line of work."

You declined, holding your hand up, "I don't smoke," you said, giving him a smirk in return.  
"Y'know I remembered how I heard of you," you said crossing your arms, leaning against the doorframe. 

"Have you?" Brian asked, lighting the cigarette and placing it between his lips.

You waved the smoke away and nodded, "mhm, you babysit those boys in that dirty ol' bar." 

"It's the Cavern Club, and it's charming," he corrected then nodded, "but... Yes, I wouldn't call it baby sitting, but yes." 

You laughed lightly at his response then rolled your eyes, giving him a more welcomed smile, "so what was you came for? Need another shag?" 

Brian had actually been caught off guard, inhaling the smoke from his cigarette too deep, causing himself to choke. He pressed a fist to his chest, the other covering his mouth as he coughed, trying to catch his breath.  
"I-" he coughed again then cleared his throat, "I was actually hoping to ask you something."

"Oh?" You asked standing straight. 

"Mhm," he took a deep breath and cleared his throat again, shifting a bit awkward. 

"Alright?"

"I... Well I was curious, since I have the day off, I might take you out on the town." 

Your brows raised as you stared up at him, "you mean like a date?"

"If you're comfortable calling it as such then yes," Brian shifted on his heels, "I don't do this often."

"More of a pump-and-dump sort of man huh?" 

"God don't say it that way," he frowned lightly then shook his head, "my word."  
He couldn't help but laugh softly, taking the final few puffs off his cigarette while waiting for an answer. 

"A date won't get you a free night, just so y'know," you said waving the smoke away again. 

"I don't have a problem paying for that either," Brian inquired smugly, tilting his head up with an almost snobbish aura. 

You scoffed lightly and looked down while crossing your arms, "when?" 

"Today, right now, I hope you're not busy- are you going to go in that?" 

You squinted and suddenly closed the door, opening it mere seconds later.  
"Don't go anywhere," you said then quickly closed the door again and rushed off to your room. 

"Put on your best!" Brian called through the door with a breathless laugh. 

You got dressed and quickly gelled up your hair, as well as feed your cat, taking you about 20 minutes.  
Not that you felt bad making the man wait.  
Then with a deep breath you slowly opened the door to show off your outfit. It was simple, a pair of high waisted jeans with rolled cuffs, a black button up neatly tucked into them, and a worn pair of hightops. 

Brian looked you over once or twice, then into your eyes, "this is your best?" 

You scoffed, looking him over judgingly before crossing your arms and smiling, "sorry, I don't dress like a grandpa everyday."

He rolled his eyes and laughed, "grandpa? I'm not much older than you." 

"I didn't say you were a grandpa, I said you dressed like a grandpa- so there, ha," you said smug while stepping out, flicking the light off before closing the door.  
"So, Mr. Epstein, where will we be goin'?" 

Brian glanced around the empty halls to make sure no one was around to see before putting a hand onto your shoulder, leading you down the hall, "I'd hate to ruin the surprise." 

"Well I never go out to eat so anywhere really would be a surprise."

"Oh did I say we'd be eating out?" 

"Who knows how the night will end." 

It took Brian a few moments to realize what you had insinuated, making a faint blush spread across his cheeks and a school boyish snicker came from his throat.  
"You are something else," he said finally. 

You smiled and gave him a shrug as you pushed the door to the stairs open, your foot steps echoing as you started down them, "says the man stalking a sex worker." 

Brians scoffed, "I told you, it wasn't quite stalking, you were just very easy to find."

"Oh sure, if you say so." 

Brian had ended up taking you shopping on the far other side of town, it might not of even been in town.  
You couldn't keep track.  
Reguardless of where the shop was, he had bought you a new outfit, saying something about how a man is who he dresses as, or something along those lines. 

Next you walked together probably a mile before Brian pointed to a small diner ahead, "that's where we're eating in- not out," he said eying you with a smirk. 

You gave a playful wink then a quiet laugh before looking ahead to the nearing diner "what do they have?" You asked, your stomach growling. 

"Crépes, you'll love them I promise," he said rushing to open the door for an elderly lady on her way out, then motioned for you to come. 

You found yourself genuinely smiling as his gesture and rushed up, "such a gentleman you are," you said in a quiet mimick of the old lady.

"Why thank you, I like to think so," Brian said stepping in behind you, pressing a gentle hand to your back, using his other to point to a table for two beside the window in the corner.  
"Go sit, I'll order." 

You nodded and head for the table, almost surprising yourself with your own obedience.

Brian chatted away with the lady taking orders for what seemed to be forever before finally coming to sit across from you.  
"Sorry about that," he said once he'd situated himself, "was colleague of mine."

You nodded understandbly and leaned your elbows onto the table, "no worries," you said while taking in the sweet smells of the diner, "so what was it again they serve here?" 

"Crépes- all sorts, I picked what I thought you'd like most," he said while getting himself another cigarette, despite already having one on the way there. 

"Right but what are they?" You emphasized. 

"Hm... Well I suppose it's this pancake like sheet, and they fill it with anything you could want, then drizzle somethin' over the top- anything, like I said." 

"Huh..." You said simply, glancing to the open kitchen then back up to Brian, "what'd you get me?" 

"I'd hate to ruin the surprise," he mused, letting the smoke billow from his mouth., "besides, I like making you guess."

A waitress came to the table after a bit with a tray balanced in her arm, and Brian put his cigarette out into the ashtray. First she sat down a cup of hot water and a packet of tea along with a few sugars, then sat a short, glass mug down in front of you, inside it was orange colored malt.  
Finally she gave you both a plate and smiled bigger than she already was, most likely she'd recognized Brian, "enjoy your meal, gentleman," she said before rushing off back to the kitchen. 

Your stomach growled, it smelt delicious, but you waiting for Brians instruction. 

"Go ahead then," he said opening the packet of tea, then put the bag into the hot water to steep, "try the malt first, I think you'll quite like it." 

You nodded and picked up the glass, smelling it first before putting your lips around the straw and sucking, not breaking eye contact. Soon you pulled away while licking your lips in a seductive manor.

Brian watched your actions close, nearly forgetting to breath, "well?" 

"It's really good," you said already going back for more, "what is it?"

"Mango and pineapple- I wasn't sure about the pineapple, but I figured the mango would be overpowering anywho." 

You sat the glass down and smiled bigger than wanted at the gesture, "you remembered?"

"Well of course I did, you put it right out there," Brian said while picking up his knife and fork, "now try the crépe."

You nodded, watching how he cut through the delicacy before following suit, slicing open the thin confection, smiling when you saw what seemed to be some sort of chocolate syrup and a ton of strawberries come oozing out.  
"I don't think I have to do much guessing," you said before bringing a piece to your mouth, smiling at the sweet taste covering your taste buds. 

Afterwards you both went on another walk to "work off the calories", and before you knew it the sun was setting, typically you'd be off to work at this time.  
Good thing you were self employed.  
"What time is it?" You asked nudging Brians arm, interrupting your own story.

Brian brought his hand up, looking to his watch, "time to get you in a cab," he said stepping to the curb, holding his hand up when he saw a cab coming down the street. 

"Just me?" You asked, staying behind him while rocking back and forth on your heels, awkwardly holding your hands behind your back. 

"I wouldn't want to intrude," he said as the cab slowed and braked beside the curb.  
"IIs that alright?" He asked, opening the cab door. 

You shrugged and stepped up, "yeah I guess," you said sliding into the seat, "unless... Unless you'd like to come over? I..." You paused searching for an excuse, "I've yet to introduce you to Ms. Biggles." 

Brian didn't hesitate getting in beside you while giving the cab driver a few notes and your street, "I suppose it'd be rude if I didn't introduce myself wouldn't it?"  
The whole way back to your apartment Brian told you raunchy stories of the "women" he'd had the pleasure to please and torture and by the time the cab driver stopped outside your home you could feel your prick uncomfortably pressed against the zipper or your pants.

Brian tipped the driver and you hastily led the way to your room, taking advantage of the empty halls to hold Brians arm.  
Once inside you slipped off your shoes, not bothering to untie them as you did so.  
"Come on in, I'll get us a drink," you said walking into the kitchen, first kneeling down into a cupboard for a scoop of cat food, shaking it to get the cats attention. 

Brian untied his shoes and followed after, "so Ms. Biggles, a pet in assuming?" 

"That right, how'd you ever guess?" you said pouring the kibble onto a small ceramic bowl, looking to the entrance where she waddled in.  
"Here she is!" You said stepping over, lifting up your over sized cat. 

Brian raised his brows in surprise then laughed, "that is a LOT of cat, oh my word," he said hesitating to pet her.

"Be nice, she's sensitive," you kissed her head then sat her down. 

"In other words then her name is very fitting," he said watching the cat waddle over to the bowl and start to eat. 

You nodded in agreement, "oh I absolutely agree," you said getting a couple cups from the cupboard above, opening the fridge for a drink. 

Brian tilted his head to look into the fridge, frowning lightly, "expired milk, half a loaf bread, vodka, three eggs, marmite, beer, and orange juice, you feed the cat better than yourself. 

"Yeah, you might be a little right," you said taking the vodka and orange juice, nudging the door shut with your hip, "I just don't eat much- unless some rich business man decides to feed me."

Brian shook his head slowly and chuckled, "I wonder who that could be." 

You glanced back with a smile then to the cups as you filled them a little over half with the orange juice, "wish I could tell you, but I believe it patient confidentiality." 

"You're a doctor now?" He smirked, moving to stand beside you while putting an arm around your waist. 

"You didn't know?" You giggled, setting the carton aside and taking the vodka to fill the glasses the remainder, "ejaculation is scientifically proven to help those who are under great amounts of stress," you said in a matter-of-fact tone. 

"And where did you read that?" 

You thought for a moment, "somewhere," you mumbled then handed him the drink, "drink your screwdriver." 

"A screwdriver? That's what you call it?" He asked twirling it around in the glass.

You took a sip of your own and head toward the sitting room- or more accurately where you decided to put your couch and television, "it's what the Americans call it, don't ask me." 

Brian looked into the glass and shrugged, "fair enough," he said taking a sip while following, sitting beside you on the couch.  
He took a sip and turned to better face you, "can you tell me about yourself?" 

"Oh jumping right into it," you raised your brows and turned to face him as well, sitting sideways with your legs bent awkwardly, "what do you want to know?" 

He stared at you as he thought, then smiled, "for starters... how old are you?"

"I usually tell my clients I'm 17, makes them feel superior and they tip more, but really I'm 22." 

"Oh? I'm not a client then?" he smiled. 

You smirked while sipping your orange juice, "well if you want I can add up the charges." 

"No no! I'm pleased with that," he laughed lightly and shook his head, "your turn then, ask a something." 

"Hm... How old are you?" You asked tilting your head. 

"How original," Brian sat his glass onto the table, not quite quite enjoying the concoction, "26, I told you we weren't that far apart." 

"So you did," you said with a short giggle, "what's next then?"

"Hm... How did you find yourself down this path?"

"What path?" You asked taking another drink for your already half empty glass. 

"You know, prostitution, drugs, alcohol," he said while retrieving his cigarettes from his pocket. 

"Please don't smoke in my home," you said while furrowing your brows, "a "prostitute" yes, but an addict, no," you scoffed, "and if anyone here's the addict it's you- you've nearly smoked two packs today." 

Brian tucked the cigarette back into the case, "yes I suppose you could say that," he sighed, "apologies, I didn't mean to offend." 

You shrugged, giving him a smirk, "don't worry, you've got one strike left."

"One! Where did the first one go?" He exclaimed. 

You shrugged and waved him on with an innocently smug smile..

"You like games, okay," he said leaning into the back cushions, "right let me rephrase... What brought you to sex work?" 

You nodded approvingly and sat yourself up a bit, "good ol' Pa kicked me out when I didn't get accepted to some hoity toity university."

"Not because you're a queer?" 

"No actually, that all came later on, he doesn't know, and I don't plan on him ever knowing," you sat your now empty glass on to the table beside Brians before shamelessly resting your legs over his lap.  
"And what about you? Still in touch with your folks?" 

"Yes actually," he smiled, resting a hand on your leg, gently caressing circles into the jean with his thumb, "the therapist I went to, I spoke about it first to him, and then he sent a brief message to my father about how I should move far away from here." 

"Obviously that didn't happen."

"Well, for a little, took a couple trips, but they didn't feel right I suppose," he inhaled deep, craving a cigarette but instead took in the old smell of your flat.  
"Anywho, they were uncomfortable with it at first, but eventually they just got over it I suppose- it's sort of a if they don't see it it's not happening." 

You smiled, "you're lucky then."

"I like to think so," he said sliding his hand down your calf to your ankle then back up to your knee, "no family around for you, I'm guessing."

You shook your head, "just Ms. Biggles."

Brian laughed lightly at the silly name then tilted his head, "and no friends either?" 

You looked down as you thought, "just coworkers if you could call them that," you said before looking back up to him, "and you."

"You count me as a friend?" 

"Well you're not quite a client anymore, and you're not quite stranger anymore, now are ya?" You smiled at idea of this bloke being your friend. 

A smile spread across his face as well, "are there any benefits?"

"Perhaps, if you get me other drink," you said pulling your legs off his lap. 

Almost immediately Brian pulled your legs back up across his lap and leaned over them, taking his unfinished drink from the coffee table.  
"What a coincidence, an unattended glass right here," he said offering it to you.

You didn't question and took the drink with a giggle. 

There was a bit of silence as you drank, giving Brian time to look over your slender body.

You took noticed to his staring and tilted your head up.  
"What are you thinking about, Eppy?" 

Brian ignored your question and scoffed, "Eppy?" 

"S' a nickname, Epstens your last name isn't it?" You smiled, taking a quick sip, "Epsten, Eppy, it works."

"Epstein, but I suppose it does work doesn't it," he smiled, "but what will I call you?"

"Anything you want," you said before finishing off the drink and setting it back onto the coffee table. 

Brian stared at you for a moment then smirked, "I quite like the name Darling." 

You slowly moved your legs off his lap and sat up onto your knees while leaning in closer to him, "Darling?" 

"Yes, Dear?"

You scoffed at the witty joke and shook your head, taking the opportunity to hide your smile against his neck.

"Really though, I think it's rather fitting," he tilted his head, smiling at the gentle kisses you placed against him.  
"It's sweet with a sarcastic tone, suits you well." 

You hand slid up over his soft sweater, lightly pressing against his peck, "don't put meaning behind it, makes my nickname for you sound childish."

Brian chuckled and brought his hand to your back, gently trying to untuck your shirt, "fine, how about... Because it's cute."

You'd started to lower your head, kissing over his chest, "I can live with that," you said as and slowly slid down from the couch to situate between his knees, kissing all the way down to his crotch, using your hands to delicately stroke his thighs.  
You stared up at him, giving him an "innocent" look as you nipped at his zipper, hoping he'd take the hint. 

Brian indeed did and brought his hands down, breifly stroking your cheek before nudging your face aside to undo the button and zipper, then pushed his boxers down just far enough for his pinkened prick to pop up, already dripping with precum. 

You licked you lips in anticipation and leaned in pressing a kiss to the base of his cock, taking in the almost musty scent. 

He made a face and shook his head seeming a little embarrassed, "don't smell it, you weirdo." 

"What?" You giggled and licked teasingly around his base, the salty taste covering your tongue. 

Brian squirmed uncomfortably, his face reddening at your actions, "oh lord," he took a deep breath and leaned back into the couch. 

You smiled sweet then closed your eyes, dragging your tongue up along his cock, taking him in once at the top, then letting him slide down your throat. 

He sighed out shakily, sliding a hand into your hair, gently pulling at the ends, "you are just-" he paused to inhale sharply, "just filthy you are." 

You opened your eyes and gazed up at him, sliding your tongue around his base, before slowly pulling your head up.  
"Filthy hm?" You asked before dipping your head back down, engulfing him once again, this time starting to bob your head along his length. 

Brian tilted his head back and groaned, pulling your hair tighter, "there you go," he breathed. 

The wet sounds of your lips and tongue sliding along his cock filled the room with Brians moans, making you wonder if the neighbors could hear.  
You mentally shrugged it off as Brian pushed your head off, staring down at you with dark, lustful eyes, his adams apple bobbijg as he swallowed thick, "get up."

You wiped the drool and pre from your mouth and immediately stood, staring up at him breathless, waiting for his move. 

"Should we-" he cleared his throat, "should we move this to your room?" 

You hesitated, staring into his eyes then slowly nodded, "let's," you said before suddenly jumping into his arms, attacking his neck with bites and kisses. 

Brian smiled and lifted you so your legs would wrap around his waist, moaning at the way your fingers dug into his wavy locks.  
He carried you through the flat, using one hand to support your arse, the other to open your bedroom door. 

You continued to sloppily kiss his neck, practically drooling while grinding against the mans waist. 

He dropped you onto the bed and hastily started to shove his pants down, then started working on yours, throwing them away to some part of the room. 

"There's lube in the nightstand," you said quickly, spreading your legs wide for him.

Brian stared at you breathless then nodded, reaching over into the stand for the slippery bottle, setting it on the bed before reaching in again. 

You perched yourself up on your elbows to watch, "what are you looking for?" 

"Condom?" Brian asked simply. 

"They should be right there," you leaned over, looking into the drawer yourself, your eyes widening slightly, "knew I should have picked some up," you mumbled and frowned. 

"How irresponsible," Brian said surprisingly calm while stroking your cheek with his thumb. 

You tilted your head up slightly so his thumb brushed over your burning lips, giving it a lick before starting to suck. 

Brian groaned out and used his other hand to push you back down to the bed, "I suppose... I'll just have to trust you won't I."  
He pulled his thumb from your mouth and lifted your hips, manhandling you until you were positioned how he pleased, just as he did the night before. 

You scoffed, "if anything I'll have to trust you," you said putting your legs around his waist, "I don't fuck without condom."

"You are right now," he smirked and took the bottle again, opening it and pouring a generous amount onto his hand before starting to stroke himself.

"Yes but you're different- I mean you seem to have standards at least, makin' me take a shower an' all."

"I like to think I have expensive tastes, consider that a compliment won't you?" He said while positioning himself. 

You blushed faintly and smiled, letting it fade when you realized he was ready.  
"Aren't you going to... Y'know..." You glanced to his hands. 

Brian shook his head, "we already don't have a condom, take this as a punishment, and be thankful I even lubed myself."

"If you were planning on shaggin' me you should have brought one," you said already clenching at the feeling of Brians cock prodding against your entrance. 

He shook his head and slowly pressed just his tip in, his heart starting to race at the tight heat he felt the night prior. 

You gasped out shakily, closing your eyes at the burning feeling of him stretching your hole, opening them when you felt his gentle hand against your cheek once again. 

Brian smiled kindly, brushing your cheek with his thumb, "just relax, you have your safe word," he mumbled, sliding his hand down to your chin, "but close your mouth, love, you look like a trout."

You blushed deeper, not even noticing your mouth had been hanging open, quickly you closed your mouth.  
"Shut up-" you scoffed, flustered as you shifted your hips to try and get used to his cock.  
It wasn't your first time being with a man without any sort of prep, but you could never get used to it, at least Brian was nice enough to lube himself

You nice thoughts of him turned into curses though as Brian had suddenly thrust his whole length into you, but still waited to thrust, wanting you to fully adjust.

You covered your mouth, staring up at him in shock.

Brian leaned down closer so his nose was nearly touching yours, "are you alright?" He asked in a soft tone, his smokers breath stinging your your senses. 

"Give me a warning next time," you spat out, your hips and cock lightly twitching for attention. 

He smiled almost deviously and tilted his head up, pressing a gentle kiss to the space between your brows, "I couldn't help myself, you just-" he let out a deep sigh, shifting his hips slightly, "you feel just amazing- much tighter than the most men I've been with."

You smiled at the praises and quickly kissed his cheek in return, slowly bring your arms up to wrap around his neck, trying to tug the sweater off over his head, "thank you... I get that a lot." 

"Do you?" 

"No, not really," you snickered breathlessly, still trying to pull his shirt off still, "come on, off with it, Bri." 

"Yes yes," he stood up straight, careful not to move too much inside you, then pulled the sweater off, tossing it away, "I was burning up anyway."  
He leaned back down over you, sighing heavily.  
"Would you mind if I kiss you?" He asked seemingly out of nowhere. 

"I don't kiss my clients," you mumbled with a smirk, bringing your hands to hold both sides of Brians face. 

"I'm not quiet a client, you said said so yourself." 

"At least I know you listen," you suddenly pulling his face down to yours, cramming your lips to his, going straight for biting and sucking on his bottom lip. 

Brian's hands wandered your body, greedily grabbing at your smooth skin, making you moan and open your mouth for his tongue to push into your mouth, forcing you to stop biting. 

You turned your head, breaking the kiss to take a few deep breaths as you looked deep into his dielated eyes.  
"Fuck me, Eppy please," you moaned out, tightening around his length.

Brian felt himself melt at the "childish" nickname, having to mentally recomposed himself before slowly pulling out and thrusting back into you, while wrapping his smooth hand around your cock, gently teasing your tip. 

You cried out, throwing your head back, your tightening around his waist, "oh god, Brian," you moaned out needily, trying to pull him back down closer to yourself. 

Brian complied and leaned close to your ear, groaning out into your ear.  
"You feel... so good," he moaned out, his thrust becoming faster the more the lube coated your walls. 

The smell of sex and sweat filled your senses, Brians disheveled look adding to the haze. By now his neat curls were flat, clinging wet to his forehead, accompanied by a small vein faintly bulging through his flushed skin.

Brian's thrust became harsher, you wondered if you might bruise.  
His hand sped around your prick, trying to get you to finish with him, "Darling- Darling yes-" he moaned, squeezing your cock as he rocked his hips faster.

You arched your back, needily grabbing and digging at Brians shoulders, hair and back.  
"I- E-Eppy," you breathed out, bucking your hips up into his hips in a pathetically desperate manor. 

"Calm down," Brian said breathless unable to hold back a smile, pausing just for a second to put a knee up into the edge of the bed, then immediately started to thrust again, fucking down into you brutally. 

You scratched up his back until you reached his hair again, pulling him down for another heated kiss as you finally came. 

His hand pumped ruthlessly, completely unbothered by your whiney protests and the filth coating his fingers. 

Your head tilted back away from the kiss and your eyes practically rolled back as Brian continued to abuse your hole.  
Suddenly though he stopped, his hips bucking lightly against your aching hips until he came. 

A shivered, arching your back at the warmth filling your insides.  
"Oh god... Brian..."

"It's okay," he breathed out, kissing your damp hair before slowly pulling out, looking over your weakened body.  
"Let's- let's get you under the covers hm?" 

You swallowed thickly and nodded, tiredly sitting up, "you'll stay won't you?"

Brian smiled and pulled your blanket back before helping you under them, then slid under himself, "I don't see why not."

You smile tiredly, not even hesitating to curl up into his side, smiling when you felt his hand rest in your hair.

The following morning you were woken this time by the sun shining brightly through your window and into your eyes.  
With a groan you squeezed your eyes shut and rolled over, resting your arm onto Brians naked torso with your hand gently placed on his hairless chest, feeling his calm, steady heartbeat.  
You wondered silently if he was a awake or not while shifting to lay your head onto his shoulder.  
His shallow breathing told you he was asleep, but his soft hand sliding from your hip to you your back said he was awake.  
"Brian?" 

"Yes?" He responded immediately. 

You found yourself frowning, mostly a little embarrassed he'd probably been waiting all morning.  
"How long have you been awake?" You asked not lifting your head. 

Brian tilted his head around, looking for a clock before picking up his watch from the worn bedside table, "about... Three hours or so."

Your face started to heat up a bit, "sorry, I always sleep late- you know having a night job and all." 

He chuckled lightly and brought his hand into your hair, "don't even worry, I'm always up early, I have four boys to manage," he said while sitting up, letting you fall off him, "speaking of which, I should be heading out."

"So soon?" You sat up, letting the scratchy blanket fall from your chest as you wrapped your arms gently around his stomach. 

"I know I know," he muttered while taking his cigarette case from the nightstand, "but this doesn't have to be the last time we do this."

"I said no smoking in my home," you scoffed while letting him go, sliding yourself out of bed and grimacing at the sticky substance coating your inner thighs and arse.  
"But how do you mean?" You asked walking across the room to your dresser. 

Brian sat the case down, shamelessly staring you down before clearing his throat.  
"I have a proposition for you."

"And what's that?" 

He tore his gaze away from your slim body and leaned down to gather his own clothes, "as you should have figured, I'm a very busy man-" 

"As a business man is."

"And a business man should have an assistant."

Your brows raised, your head tilting as you glanced back at him.  
"Don't you have that other guy? What's his name... Evans? And Um... Allistor?" You glanced back at him then pulled out a pair of shorts similar to the ones from the morning prior. 

"That's right- but Malcom is a more or so the boys assistant- and Mr. Taylor is my store assistant," Brian stood, sliding up his briefs and wrinkled pants up, then retrieved his sweater from the opposite side of the room. 

"So what you just was someone to hang on your shoulder?" You asked with a short chuckle while turning to face him. 

Brian laughed along, but shook his head, "No no, not exactly- partially, but no." 

"Then what is it, Eppy?" 

He blushed lightly at the nickname then shook his head again, "Well aside from servicing me, I think it'd be in my best interest for someone to help with the loads of work that will come with their fame, press conferences, contracts, brand deals, Q and As, and on top of that finding them studios and hotels where they won't be entirely bombarded with fans. It's a lot of work- and that's that even all of it."

You giggled and laid back onto the bed, stretching out with a yawn, "I'm tired just listening to you." 

Brian sat, looking down at you with a smirk, "I manage, but it would be much easier if I had some one with- even if it's just sorting out my papers, it'd be a great help," he said while leaning down, pressing a gentle kiss to your collar bone. 

"And... You want me?" 

He hummed in response, moving to kiss your nipple instead. 

"And... What do I get out of it?" You gasped light at the warm feeling. 

Brian sat up still smirking, "I figured you'd want something in return." 

"Well course."

"First off you'll live with me, rent free, and in due time you'll be traveling with myself and the band to all sort of places, Spain, the States, Russia, Japan- also free might I add, all your meals, your clothes- anything you want for the most part, toll free." 

"Hm... fair," you looked away as you thought, soon looking back at him with your bed bedroom eyes, "but what if I want to go out on my out or something? What then?" 

"You want spending money?"

You nodded quick, "I certainly wouldn't complain." 

Brian looked over your body then nodded, "I suppose we could work out something of the sorts." He stood again, putting his watch on then put his cigarettes into his pants pocket.  
"So?" 

"So what?" 

"What do you say?"

You thought for a moment, looking away from him, "I mean... It sounds like a dream, but- but how do I know you're not goin' to leave me in... In Massachusetts or some shit." 

Brian laughed and shook his head, "well if I was going to leave you anywhere it wouldnt be bleeding Massachusetts, I don't even know where that is."

You laughed along and sat up, you legs over the edge, "it's the only one I can remember!" 

"Perhaps we'll have to take a trip just to see- but we have a good while before we start taking any trips to the states, I figured first place we'd travel for a show will be London- it's still undecided though."

"I've never been there either-"

Brian let out a sigh, cutting you off, "look," he said gently taking your hand, "I will personally make sure you make it onto every plane, train and cab, no matter what." 

"That's oddly poetic," you swung your legs back and forth. 

"Give me a break, I'm not a begger, and I don't want you to feel forced, but-"

"I'll go," you said, cutting him off, "I don't... I don't have anything here- other than my cat." 

"Ms. Biggles can come too, don't worry," Brian said with a playful eye roll, "hurry up and get packed, I've still got things to do."

You jumped up and delved under your bed for your suitcase, dropping it on the bed and throwing it open before digging through your dresser for only your best clothes.


End file.
